


A Change of Fate

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Chracters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Daphne Goodman, an American Auror, decides to take to the gossip and check if Harry really is abused, and decides to raise Harry herself. Slytherin Harry. Not a Mary Sue story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any other characters belong to me.

Prologue (Harry Potter, 7 years old)-1987  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Harry Potter was a unique child, in the sense, that whenever he wanted to disappear from Dudley's gang who always liked to play Harry Hunting by hitting Harry. He would always be able to get away from Dudley gang so quickly. So of course, because he was able to get on the school's roof this time.

And he knew he was in trouble, which explained why he was locked in his room, whoops, cupboard which was really small for a growing boy, the cupboard was very small.

He sometimes wished that an unknown relation, or just someone else entirely would take him away from the miserable Dursleys.

Somehow, Harry didn't know that his wish would be granted.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Sneak peak to chapter 1:

(Daphne Goodman, NYC, 27 years old)

Daphne Goodman was not having a good day. First off, she woke up late, even though she had three alarm clocks in the house, needed to wash her hair and dry her hair, which she usually did by the muggle way. And lastly, the subway was taking forever for her to get to work.

Sure she was a witch, and in someway, it was really hard for her to resist the urge to use magic. However, in America Wizarding World, witches and wizards were ingrained to use the muggle transportation and forced to live the muggle life. Hence, to hide the wizarding world was to be in plain sight. Mostly, muggles were ignorant with the amount of magic being done everyday.

For example, she looked around to notice to see if anyone was paying attention to her, however, no one was watching her. New Yorkers in general would rather like to go to work and the subway was in the train stop for more than 5 mins, for train delays! So she finally decided that the MTA was slightly annoying her, and used magic to let the train to go the next train stop. Luckily, no one noticed that she used her magic in front of muggles. That's all she had to be vigilant when using magic. But luckily, no one ever notices anything.

She finally got to 42nd street, and decided to go between the platforms of the shuttle and N, R, W, Q trains. There was an entrance to where she works, and luckily no one would notice her going through the wall in order for her to get to her job.

She was luckily not to be as late as she thought sh e would have been. She got in to the office before her boss did, and was lucky to meet some of her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
